


Alive

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Acting, Community: wordsontongue, Frottage, Frustration, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean lasted three days before his patience with Viggo snapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Written for the [](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/profile)[**wordsontongue**](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/)'s 2010 [Fic Exchange](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/780.html#cutid1). Square #7. The prompt was the word "perfunctory."

Sean lasted three days, which was two days longer than he expected, before his patience with Viggo snapped.

After he and Viggo filmed Boromir's death, Viggo became, well, the only word for it was _moody._ When Sean tried to talk him 'round over breakfast or lunch, Viggo's responses were automatic, engaged in as a duty, not a delight. He thought Viggo would burn himself out on Aragorn's pain. In fact, he waited for the moment when Viggo would finally laugh, and headbutt him halfway to a concussion.

But that didn't happen. Sean watched as Aragorn's gloom fueled Viggo's apathy, and Viggo, the silly bugger, seemed content to wallow in it rather than shake it off.

Luckily, Viggo's car decided to die when Sean was around to offer a ride, and although Sean tried not to let Viggo's monosyllabic responses to the conversation Sean did his damnedest to keep going annoy him, they did. So did the silence that preceded Viggo's offer of a beer for his troubles. Once they were inside, Sean slammed the door shut, grabbed Viggo, and shoved him against it, trapping Viggo between his body and the dark wood.

"I'm not dead, Vig." Sean looked directly into Viggo's eyes, waiting until the other man met his gaze to repeat the words more firmly.

Viggo shrugged. "Sure. I know that. Of course you aren't." He pushed a little against Sean, a gesture that was as halfhearted as his words, but Sean pushed back harder.

"Don't give me that shite. You've been wandering about like a toddler who lost his favorite toy for the last three days." When Viggo opened his mouth in what Sean was sure would be a denial, Sean talked over him. " _Boromir_ died. Not _me_."

Viggo blinked, and Sean saw what looked like a glimmer of anger in Viggo's eyes before he tamped it down. _Fucking wanky method actor._ Sean gave Viggo a shake as he muttered, "Bloody wanker." Viggo appeared ready to dispute that assessment as well, so Sean did the only reasonable thing: he brought his mouth down on Viggo's.

When Viggo's response to the kiss was as exciting as a paint-by-numbers picture, Sean wasn't sure if it pricked his worry about Viggo or his pride more. However, he was certain it was pride that curled his fingers around the back of Viggo's neck, holding him still as he claimed his mouth. Just as it was pride that moved his other hand to the fly of Viggo's soft jeans, cupping and pressing until he felt Viggo's cock harden under his palm.

Sean growled, a dark rumble from deep in his chest as Viggo started shivering, rubbing himself against Sean's hand. His grip on Viggo's neck tightened as the kiss grew harder, more possessive.

When Sean finally pulled back for air, he stared at Viggo, smiling smugly at his flushed face and too dark eyes. "I'm not dead, Vig," Sean said as he unbuttoned and unzipped Viggo's jeans, slipping his hand inside to gently squeeze his cock. "And you're about to find out just how not-dead I am."


End file.
